


The Ballad of Season 14

by road_rhythm



Series: S14 codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Limericks, World Poetry Day, that one time Sam Winchester shot God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/road_rhythm/pseuds/road_rhythm
Summary: There once were two brothers from Lawrence...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For World Poetry Day. Look, I'm not saying it was a good idea.

There once were two brothers from Lawrence  
For all fuglies they had an abhorrence  
They had a sweet car  
Killed things near and afar  
For their capture there were many warrants.

After many long years' resurrections—  
Divers monsters, possessions, ejections—  
These boys got their mom back,  
A nephilim named Jack,  
And a friend with scant wardrobe selections.

One day Brother Dean got in trouble  
Ate an angel while Sam grew some stubble  
It was quite a pickle  
Because for a nickel  
That angel would make the world rubble.

Poor Dean-o had somewhat a tussle  
Locked down Michael with pure mental muscle  
But alas! Michael's strains  
Took up all of Dean's brains  
And toward ocean with box he did hustle.

Sam learned of his plan rather quickly  
(Dean hadn't gone at it that slickly)  
"You told Mom? You told Cas?"  
Uttered Sam, all aghast,  
"But you didn't tell me? Dude, that's dickly."

Dean pleaded for Sam's understanding,  
His acceptance—not joy—thus demanding:  
"Sam, you must let me go!  
My life's over; Fate said so!"  
But it seemed that his speech wasn't landing.

"Would you risk this wide world where we roam?"  
But Sam fixed him with big eyes that shone:  
"Oh, my bro! Don't you know?  
That's our thing, that's the show!"  
And Dean melted and said, "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm like this.

God once said to Sam, Dean, and Cas:  
“What I will, you apes must bring to pass!”  
So Sam shouted, “Hey, Chuck!”  
At this unctuous schmuck  
As he busted a cap in His ass.

**Author's Note:**

> (crossposted from [Tumblr](http://madbadandplaid.tumblr.com/post/183611978348/the-ballad-of-season-14))


End file.
